Who I Am Now Is Who I Want To Be From Now On!
by Sar-T
Summary: Kittelya lives at the café with Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro, her younger sister Ringo and Haru. Kittelya & her sister Ringo have seen some hard times & need 2 break free. when they move back 2 Japan they meet some old friends. characters & couples inside.


**Who I Am Now Is Who I Want To Be From Now On!!**

* * *

**The Past!**

**Characters:**

Kittelya

Ichigo

Minto

Lettuce

Purin

Zakuro

Berry

Ringo

Christina

Selena

Ryou

Kish

Keto

Pai

Tart

Keiichiro

Tasuku

Haru

Masaya

Nate

* * *

**Pairings:**

Kittelya/Ryou

Ichigo/Kish

Minto/Keto

Lettuce/Pai

Purin/Tart

Zakuro/Keiichiro

Berry/Tasuku

Ringo/Haru

Seleana/Nate

Christina/Masaya

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hey there little girl, what's wrong?" Ryou asked seeing the little girl cry.

"I'm lost and I'm 'spose to get help, daddy's hurting my bigger sister again. He's going to do more stuff to her!" the little girl cried.

"Hey, I'm Ryou and this is my cousin Haru. What's your name?" Ryou asked.

"I'm Ringo." Ringo cried harder.

"Ok Ringo. I wanna help you, but you need to tell me what you daddy does to your sister and you mother." Ryou said as Haru nodded.

"Mommy's a bad person too. She tried to sell us for drugs." Ringo said.

"Nice. Ok then, what does your daddy do to your sister?" Ryou asked.

"He always touches her and she cries and begs him to stop, but he doesn't, he just hits her and starts to touch her harder." Ringo cried.

"Can you tell me where he touches her?" Ryou asked.

"He touches her where she pees, and her chest, and her stomach, and her butt, but mostly where she pees and her chest. He just killed mommy and he said he was gonna do more to her. He said it would only hurt for a while, and then she would enjoy it. Then he said that if she doesn't enjoy it, it would hurt her more then it would him." Ringo cried.

"That means he gonna try to rape her. Ringo do you know what your house looks like? What numbers are on the wall?" Ryou asked.

"4345 Maple Wood." Ringo said.

"I know where that is. Just let me call the police." Ryou said dialing 911.

"Yes 911 how may we help you?" A lady on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes. I've just been told by a little girl that her father is gonna try to rape her older sister." Ryou said.

"OK sir. Is the little girl's name Ringo?" The lady asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

"Is her sister's name Kittelya?" The lady asked.

"Ummm. Just a second. Ringo, is your sister's name Kittelya?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Ringo said.

"Yes, her older sister's name is Kittelya." Ryou said.

"That's what I thought. This is probably the twelfth time we've gotten a call about Kittelya and Ringo, but Kittelya always denies it, and Ringo doesn't talk much." The lady said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

'Cause they're afraid of their dad and what he might do to them." The lady said.

"Well, that's a reasonable reason. Ringo just told me that he's been touching her for a long time, and that he just killed her mother and her father was gonna do more then just touch Kittelya." Ryou said.

"Thank you sir. We'll send someone right away." The lady said.

"Thank you." Ryou thanked.

"No, thank you." The lady said as they hung up.

After that Ryou called Keiichiro from the park came running over right away and Ryou told him everything.

* * *

**At The House:**

When they got to the house and got in, they found Kittelya naked and half conscience with her dad on top of her, almost in her.

"Hey get away from her!" Ryou yelled as Keiichiro pushed him off the young girl, while Ryou got her away and covered in blankets.

"Kittelya! Kittelya wake up!" Ringo cried trying to wake her older sister while Ryou shook her gently.

A few seconds later the police were there and took her father to jail, and within a few minutes after that Kittelya awoke startled.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kittelya asked looking around and then at herself remembering what happened.

"Big sister Kittelya! This is Ryou, Haru and Keiichiro. They saved you!" Ringo said pointing at each of them.

"Thank you." Kittelya said quietly.

"Hey no problem. Your sister told us and the cops took your father away. We're just glad your ok." Ryou said trying to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away.

"I appreciate what your trying to do, but please, please don't touch me." Kittelya said softly.

"Ok." Ryou said.

"She's probably gonna be afraid of guys for awhile." Keiichiro said.

A few weeks later Kittelya and Ringo went to stay with their grandparents in America.

* * *

There you go.

What'cha think?

Tell Me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T. Loves Ryou Shirogane.


End file.
